Please Remember Me
by NinjagoZ
Summary: When Prowl died, What became of him? Did he really go to the Well of All Sparks, or did he go somewhere else? When given a chance to redeem himself and return to the world of the living, to escape misery and pain, he will have to do something outrageous. He will be forced to give up a secret: A part of his past he never told ANYONE. R and R!
1. Chapter 1

Please Remember Me

By: NinjagoZ (herself!)

Prowl's eyes slowly open, his eyes in pain from the brightest light he'd ever seen. His memory was gone for the most part, but he remembers fragments of the past.

_"Prowl, NO! We'll find another way!" Yowls a frightened autobot in white. He was desperately fighting with Prowl to protect him from death. Prowl gives him a saddened smile, tugging at the corner of his mouth. A beautiful flash occurs, consuming him. Pain burst through Prowl, and he barely resists screeching in a fit of agony. He merely moans "Ah..."_

__The black ninjabot desperately gasps "Is... Is this the... The Well of All Sparks? Is anyone here?" Prowl is upset and afraid, pressing his urge to scream into the air to disturb the dead sparks. Yokitron promised to meet him here when he went offline! That was all he managed to remember before the incident was wiped from his mind.

Prowl finally gives in, screaming "Am I alone here?!" His fearful voice echos through the shining area, but nothing is out there to respond. "Please, speak to me..." He whispers, dying to hear another voice. His body still burned like it had when he died. Nobody can hear him out here. He asks aloud "Is there a place of punishment, opposite of the Well of All Sparks? Did I do something so wrong in my life, something so wrong that you must extoll my greatest peril, being alone?"

The burning sensation becomes too intense, as if to prove Prowl's suspicions correct. He screams "AAAAAGH!" He feels as if he were a mere mortal, and had to breathe. Like water was in his lungs. He felt dizzy, gasping and grabbing at the air, yelling "MAKE IT STOP, MAKE IT STOP; I BEG OF YOU!" He actually wishes he could have been harmed by that mutated cockroach again in order to be in a different kind of pain, one that can go away.

"Don't be afraid of the pain, Prowl. It's up to you whether it is harmful or gentler than the softest touch, gentler than mine." Whispers a beautiful, harmonious voice Prowl recognizes. He feels a feather soft touch on his chin, forcing him to look up. He asks "Who's there?" The response is light, and giggly "Nobody's here but me, silly!" Just as sudden as her voice had been, he sees a ghostly image he longs to touch, hold, and all that jazz. It was a fairy tale.

She was a small, feisty autobot. Her eyes were narrow, almost like a Japanese human's eyes. She has blue shoulder pads outlined with silver, and what appears to be a miniskirt of the same coloring. She also has a breastplate colored gold, and a pair of shoes in gold lined with blue. She was BEAUTIFUL! A scared Prowl is upset by her unfamiliarity.

As quickly as she appeared, she vanishes, and a door opens up before him. Prowl hisses "That must be... Sade of the other side? A living autobot who can show the other autobots their pasts?" As soon as he grasps the door handle, a shock flows into Prowl.

Her voice whispers "Welcome to the past, young bot."

_Prowl grumbles in protest "Ugh, lemme sleep..." A constant poking sensation on his forehead finally wakes the former protoform._ _A winged femmebot wails "No, Prowl! I won't go to any place without you, so there." Prowl feebly swats at her fingers, which continuously bother him. He mumbles "I'm up, I'm up! Stop it..." The femmebot finally stops as he blinks himself awake. _

_She has a decepticon symbol on her cheek. She is completely black, with the exception of the same bronze pads on her shoulder as prowl. Her eyes have a pair of nerdy glasses, unlike his sporty shades. Her wings were black as night as well, and Prowl recognizes her wearily._

_Prowl moans "Sunshard! Leave me alone, I was formed only today." Sunshard argues "So was I, but you don't see me sleeping!" Prowl ponders that thought, regretful that the black decepticon was right. He shrugs, too embarrassed to admit he was being outdone by a female. Spitting back, Prowl snarls "You are such a prissy femmebot!" Sunshard mutters "Weirdo..."_

**Oh no... Prowl's got a nasty twin, and if this is how he gets reincarnated will he really want to? Next time, we'll see!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, I admit that I got plot fuzziness. I forgot what this chapter was gonna be until just now! :( Deeeerp. Please forgive me!**

_Prowl glances at Sunshard as she walks away. A beautiful femme with a sharp bit in her mouth, forcefully poking out, arrives. She is gold, and grey, like Prowl. She leans down to the short sparkling, and hands Prowl a pair of glasses. "Sweetie, this is from your daddy." Coos the femme. Prowl realizes he is not wearing a visor! He quietly whispers "Thanks..." He puts them on, and looks around. He asks "Where's Overload, mom?" The so claimed mother answers "He's... Weaker than you, sweetheart." _

_Prowl is slowly realizing "I'm decepticon! No way, this must be a dream..." Things are strange, the mother is Arcemedes, daughter of Megatron, and the father is Frostbite, son of Starscream! He is related to those freaks..._

_"Oh, okay." Prowl innocently gapes. He walks onto the ship's bridge to collect his thoughts more privately. A beautiful little femme leaps down, her entire body blue, eyes red. Prowl blushed on instinct, glancing at the floor panels. "Hi! I'm Bluestar, daughter of Lockdown. Who're you?" Prowl stammers "I-I... Me? Y-y-y... Prowl. I'm Prowl." Bluestar laughs "That sounded funny!" Prowl glances down. "...You okay?" Asks Bluestar. Prowl answers "I'm scared. One of my friends is weak, and he might die. I'm okay, though." "Who is he?" "His name's Overload." "Blitzwing's twin brother?" "Yeah, that's the one." _

_Prowl feels relieved. Finally! Someone who is nice to him that isn't related! He stutters, feeling his crush's eyes staring at him "I h-hear mom c-ca-calling me... Gotta go..." She looks surprised, and gasps "Oh! You know, I can see Overload for you." Prowl grins, calling "T-thanks! That would be great!" Bluestar waves goodbye, then races to find out Overload's location. "No way is anyone knowing about this incident!" Thinks the sparkling._


End file.
